Lo que los ojos no ven
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Shiryu se percata que algo sucede con el favorito de la Diosa y se dispone a descubrirlo.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Masami Kurumada y algunos otros que pagaron para ello por las ganancias. Yo nada más me divierto imaginándome a éstos personajes en otros planes más recreativos.

~.oOo.~

El repentino alto del repiqueteo que el cuchillo, asido en la diestra de Seiya, emitía como un mantra al rebanar con precisión finas rodajas de zanahoria no fue el motivo por el cual el chino prestó atención a la escena que se presentaba frente a él, tampoco así, fue la inesperada aparición de Ikki en el lugar, que siendo fiel a su costumbre ésta no fue menos espectacular que la de ayer, aún y aunque la actual haya sido inmediatamente después de haberse arrastrado fuera de la cama luego de una noche de aquéllas.

No. Eso no fue lo que puso alarma a sus sentidos.

Todos en la mansión Kido sabían que ese espectáculo era un rasgo de la personalidad del Fénix; incluso Shiryu habría apostado su cabellera asegurando que para ninguno de los huéspedes sería una verdadera sorpresa presenciar el acto más natural del leonino, pero por lo que se veía, en eso se equivocaba de cabo a rabo. Lo que para un espectador fortuito hubiese sido la lógica reacción de un descuido, esto es, el innegable azoramiento plasmado en el rostro del moreno debido a una simple, aunque repentina aparición de Ikki, para el Dragón se dió como una revelación inquietante.

Y porqué inquietante, quizá se preguntarán algunas inteligencias inocentes y si pudiésemos entrar en la mente del chino su memoria nos musitaría la respuesta guardada en los años de compañerismo y amistad que han llevado juntos desde remotos ayeres; porque conoce demasiado bien al japonés, en todas sus tristezas y alegrías, Shiryu sabe que en contadas excepciones el Pegaso puede ser violentado en su fuero interno como ahora mismo se halla, dueño de un cosmos oscilante, muy por el contrario de aquél prodigio que despertó y controló el Séptimo Sentido con pasmosa facilidad.

Ahora la cuestión era si la raíz de esa anormalidad se debía a algo peligroso o no, para él estaba claro que lo menos deseable en este mundo era que algún alma intrigosa tratara de capturar la voluntad del más cabeza dura de entre los 88 caballeros de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, habidos y por haber. Así que decidió seguir de cerca al castaño, pasando la mayor parte del día - y los subsiguientes - ejerciendo de guardaespaldas encubierto.

No fue una tarea difícil porque la constante perturbación del menor era la perfecta distracción para realizar tal pericia.

Afortunadamente para todo el gremio de santos, coincidió que el Pegaso no era la víctima ideal para algún maléfico plan de un dios sin mucho quehacer, mas sin embargo, era víctima de algo que tampoco era sencillo de resolver.

Ya en el segundo día de ser la sombra del menor tenía una sospecha resolutoria, pero en definitiva, fue en su tercer día de sus andanzas junto al moreno que Shiryu reconoció la diagnosis. Atestiguando repetidamente la interacción entre sendos incansables guerreros, invariablemente sucedía la misma escena - varias veces por jornada - que había propiciado su interés. Situándose la presente en la cocina, a donde Seiya debía cumplir con su deber semanal.

Así pues - establecidas las condiciones - con la obligada presencia del Pegaso, el Fénix realizaba una entrada exquisita, digna del león dominante que se sabe es, acto seguido, las orbes castañas eran irremediablemente atraídas a lo que para ellas parecía ser una visión única – todo lo demás desaparecía - esa que seducía sus sentidos a tal grado que el poderoso Tesoro del Cielo aparentaba ser no más que una rudimentaria técnica.

Perdiendo, de a poco y voluntariamente todos sus sentidos – y en esto último residía su peligrosidad – el castaño se inmolaba con singular alegría en su embeleso.

Shiryu se percató claramente de la descompasada respiración de su compañero - y permitiéndose hacer un estrafalario comparativo - casi aseguraba que el último suspiro de algún desahuciado comparado a éste sería nada mas que un leve quejido en contra del estertor que lograba escaparse de los labios entreabiertos que imploraban algo más que el corto oxígeno que llegaba a su cerebro.

¡Ah! Pero eso no era todo, también su olfato se negaba a reconocer el aroma dulzón que en un momento dado despidió el tomate refritándose salvajemente en el sartén y que inundó el pequeño espacio en un tris; por supuesto el Dragón intentó advertirle del desastre culinario pero el otro simplemente permanecía ajeno a su voz, entonces optó por coger su antebrazo y retirar del fuego los restos salvables de su desayuno.

Y todavía Seiya no pareció reaccionar hasta instantes después y únicamente para reclamar el exabrupto del chino. Éste último casi se sintió ofendido pero sólo se limitó a poner la otra mejilla - así como acostumbra - de tal suerte que continuó corroborando su hipótesis, apenas impasible.

De ahí en delante todo pasó con normalidad. Ya, cuando todos y cada uno de los broncíneos y su Diosa se preparaban a degustar sus sagrados alimentos ocurrió algo igualmente extraordinario a lo que venía presenciando con su compañero. Nada mas probar la primer cucharada del guiso que preparó el menor probaba ser un grave error – porque si tuvieran la oportunidad de analizar una muestra del mismo con una cucharada sopera del Mar Muerto, la primera habría resultado con mayor densidad de sal - pero de ello, nadie de los que atendían la mesa pareció inmutarse.

¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba con basta incredulidad el Dragón, y sondeando a los presentes detuvo su escrutinio un primer instante en Saori que felicitó dulcemente a Seiya por su sazón, a lo cual todos concordaron animosamente, con excepción del chino que lánguidamente ofreció su asentimiento, aunque sólo haya sido por mera inercia.

Entonces, al seguir el ritual gastronómico, reparó en el milagro que la Diosa hacía cada vez que paladeaba su manjar; utilizando discretamente su divino cosmo neutralizaba el sobrecargado mineral. Y ahí comprendió todo. ¿Qué razón habría escondida tras tal acción? La respuesta era obvia, cuando aprecias a alguien, lo mínimo que harías por esa persona sería hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo porque tú sólo quieres ver ese brillo en sus ojos que ilumina tu existencia y que únicamente la origina el lazo que une a la humanidad, y que en este caso en particular, se le nombra llanamente amor.

Y así, abierta su mente al más simple de los motivos por lo que este mundo gira y se renueva constató que estaba rodeado por esa poderosa e imparable fuerza. Rindiendo pleitesía recíprocamente sobre el escaldado. Atena lo dedicaba a su favorito; Shun hacia Hyoga y viceversa; Seiya con Ikki y...

Una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Dragón y eso fue notado de inmediato por alguien que se sentaba a su mano derecha.

-¿Qué pasa? – registrando la auténtica curiosidad expresada en la serena voz de Shun , el chino salió de su breve revelación. - ¿Porqué sonríes así?

Porque Ikki tampoco se quejó – fue la enigmática respuesta de Shiryu mientras tomaba su té y ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa y felicidad.

~.oOo.~


End file.
